


The Brother of the Right Guy

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [2]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Self-Discovery, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the events of the time he spent with Debbie, Ellis is confused. Luckily, Marks and Spencer are there to help him.Sentence 2: “Maybe there’s more to me than what meets the eye."





	The Brother of the Right Guy

Hours after they left Debbie and Ellis abandoned the idea of being a knight, Ellis, Marks and Spencer set up camp for the night. Ellis sets the injured flower down on the ground, and then helps Marks and Spencer collect firewood.

It is much later, when they all sit around the fire drinking hot water, that Spencer raises the question he was dreading.

“Um, why did you kiss me, my liege?”

Ellis feels his face flush. Awkwardly, he clears his throat. “You don’t need to call me that, Spencer. I’m not your liege anymore.”

Marks and Spencer look at each other.

“Yes, I know that, but why did you kiss me?”

Ellis sighs. “I don’t really know. I just… felt happy… so I… kissed you. Is that not what people do when they’re happy?

“That’s just it,” Marks says, “It’s not normal to kiss other men on the lips when you’re happy.”

Ellis frowns. “Isn’t it?”

Marks shakes his head. “No.”

“Well, not for men who like women, anyway,” Spencer adds.

He thinks of Phillip and how he always dated so many women. But Ellis… he never liked women, not like Phillip did. Maybe that’s why he kissed Spencer. Maybe he isn’t a man who likes women. Maybe he likes men instead.

“I’m really not like my brother, am I?” he says, and his smile is genuine this time. “I think maybe there’s more to me than what meets the eye.”

Marks and Spencer understand what he doesn’t say.

“I think there is,” Marks says. “You aren’t like your brother, Ellis, and that isn’t a bad thing.”

“You’re you,” Spencer says. “And you’re finally thinking about who you really are.”

Ellis smiles, wondering if should find a boyfriend in the future. “Yes, I’m me. And I like who I am.”


End file.
